


Missing

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17306021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23





	Missing

She missed him.

There was no doubt in her mind about that.  Whenever she had a moment alone her thoughts wandered to him. Sam Wilson, The Falcon, one of The Avengers. She couldn’t focus on the small, mundane tasks of daily life.  If she tried to watch TV, a commercial would remind her of something he said. If she tried to read, something in the story would send her imagination running wild and she would end up staring at the same page for minutes, reminiscing. 

Although they hadn’t been together for long, she and San been friends for years; occasionally talking to each other to catch up and see how the other was doing.  The affection between the two was there– it had been for years– so when they decided to try and take their friendship to the next level, it seemed right. There were a few awkward moments, but close as they were, they got past them quickly. She remembered how unsure she was in the beginning. She remembered how hard it seemed to be to talk to him; she wanted to be sure that she said the right things. Sam had made her nervous and when she finally admitted this to him – or rather their mutual friend admitted it – he laughed and told her that there was nothing that would turn him away from her. 

She was sure there were other women that caught his eye occasionally, which was only natural; the same applied to her. There were other guys, sure, but they all seemed to blend together in her mind. It wasn’t that they didn’t matter, it was just the fact that she was focused (some would call it stubborn). But either way, she knew what she wanted, and she wanted him.  And there was very little that could change her mind. 

She knew these days that they spent apart were just passing time until they could see each other again. Because of their jobs, or rather his dangerous job, they didn’t get a chance to see each other often. Although it made things more difficult, she was able to deal with it.  

This was the longest stint of separation that they’d had in a while. The weeks were slowly dragging into a month and she was becoming edgy. It wasn’t that she couldn’t function without him,she could. It was physical; her body needed him more than she was willing to admit. There was just something about him, the way he held her and touched her.  The way he looked at her and how he would smile at her… 

She didn’t want to admit it so soon but maybe, just maybe, she was hooked on him.  She toyed with the idea that she could even be falling for him.

She remembered how their mutual friend, Steve, reacted to this notion:

_ “Hooked? Really? You? I dunno, you know how you are –“ _

_ “Wait, how  _ am _ I exactly, Steve?” _

_ He shook his head. “Remember when I told him?” _

_ “Yeah, you and your big ass mouth,” she mumbled. _

_ “Uh-huh, you didn’t want him to know, cause you didn’t want to scare him away.” _

_ “Yeah but–“ She began. _

_ “But nothing! You needed to get that out in the open, you know you know how you felt about him, as… unemotional you try to seem.” He raised a voice to stop her protests, “You can’t be cold forever. I don’t care what you say, there’s a soft filling inside that hard shell.” _

_ “Whatever, Steve.”  _

_ “Yeah, he needed to know.” He stopped and smiled, “It’s kinda weird though, I didn’t think you’d be… hooked. Ha ha. Guess you’re softer than I thought.” _

_ “Whatever,” she said again. “But seriously… I don’t know. It’s a possibility. I’m just not sure yet.” _

What she did know was that she wanted him, again, and again… and again. Lately, memories of their last times together would fill her mind. She thought it funny when she would be out shopping or working, and she’d remember something he’d said and she’d smile or giggle to herself. Of course, she had to quickly look around to make sure no one had noticed and think she was crazy. Shaking her head, she would mentally reprimand herself.  She never giggled... or smiled that hard at a thought. 

Maybe she was going crazy.

It was worse at night, when she had nothing to preoccupy her mind. One night, she was flipping through the channels and stopped on  a car commercial.

It was the same color as his. 

Her mind raced back to the time they’d snuck out to his car during one of Tony’s parties. They had just begun their relationship; she had been longing for him all day and when he came to pick her up, she knew she couldn’t hold out for long. About two hours into the party she walked up to him:

_ “I want you… now,” she had whispered quietly into his ear. He turned to look at her with shock and desire in his eyes. _

_ She smiled, knowing she had him.  _

_ “You have exactly three minutes to meet me at the car.” And she turned and walked off, making the excuse that she had forgotten something in the car. _

_ He slipped out a minute later, his excuse that he was looking for her. Their closest friends knew  exactly where he was going. He grinned to himself, sure he didn’t fool a single person. _

She blinked.  _ No, not now, _ she told herself.  But it was hard to focus on the rerun of some old show that had come on.  Thoughts of how he’d teased her for being addicted to him when he made it to the car and saw her leaning against it in the dark still danced in her head; she’d straightened up and pulled him into a kiss. 

_ “You’re lucky it’s dark out here,” Sam murmured into her lips. _

_ “I wouldn’t care,” she said. “I’ve been thinkin bout this all day.” _

_ “Oh, so you missed me?” He laughed. _

_ “Yep,” she said opening the car door and pushed him onto the back seat. _

_ “What if somebody sees us?” He asked, looking around. _

_ She smirked, “Don’t be scared. It’s not like they don’t know what we’re doing.” _

_ “Scared?” _

She smiled to herself in the flickering light of the television. She loved picking on him like that.  Whenever she called him scared his whole demeanor would change and he would quickly try to prove that there was nothing that scared him.  Especially anything she challenged him to.

_ She straddled his lap, closing the door. “Yes, scary. You know how you get. Stop worrying and just–” _

_ He muffled her teasing with a kiss, his hands roaming down her back until they reached under her dress… _

Sighing, she remembered his reaction when he realized that she had no underwear on. 

She could still feel his touch, his warm hands on her skin, the kisses he placed on her neck.  She remembered loving the heat of his body as she pressed herself closer to him.

_ With her knees resting against the fabric of the seat, she lifted herself up so she could unfasten his pants and maneuver them down off of his hips. She grinned at the quiet curse he gave when she lowered herself onto him.  She sat there for a second, savoring the feel of him inside her. He let out a low moan and grabbing her hips he began to move her up and down on top of him. _

Laughing quietly, she got off the couch and headed to her room.  When they’d gotten back to the party a good twenty minutes later,  they had to deal with his friends teasing them, asking if they found whatever they were looking for.  He gave her a slightly embarrassed look across the room where she stood with her friends, she winked and blew him a kiss, and they all laughed.

\--- 

A few days later, there was a storm. Usually this could put her in a good mood; she loved the rain, how relaxing it was.  She would curl up in her big chair and just read or write until she couldn’t anymore. 

Today, she was annoyed. 

Because of this storm, he had called and postponed their weekend together. 

_ “Hey. I won’t be able to make it over this weekend.” _

_ “Oh… yeah?”  _

_ “Yeah. This weather is just too bad right now.” _

_ “Oh, ok. That’s fine…” She tried not to sound too disappointed. _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Yeah. Yeah, no it’s cool.” She forced a laugh. “Safety first, right?”  _

She walked around her place, wrapped in a blanket, listening to the rain against the windows.  

With her latest article done, no housework to do, she was at a loss of what to do with herself.  She plopped down in front of the television, she turned it on, not really hearing or seeing what was on the screen, and began flipping the channels.  

A few hours later, she was woken by a loud knocking sound. She sat up, not realizing that she had dozed off.  She looked around at the television; some corny horror movie was playing: something with cannibals and a bunch of dumb teenagers in the forest. She rolled her eyes and turned it off, just when she heard the knocking sound again. Grumbling, she got up, even more annoyed than she was before her nap. Not looking to see who it was, she opened the door with a rude, “What?!” 

A calm voice answered her with a hint of a laugh, “Is that how you always answer the door?”

She looked up and couldn’t do anything but stand there and smile.

“So are you gonna let me in or what?” He asked. 

He was there, her Sam

“Oh, yeah, right.” She stepped back and watched him as he walked in, still standing at the door. “I thought you weren’t gonna make it?”

He turned to her and grinned, “I changed my mind. Aren’t you glad I came?”

He looked at her, taking in her sweatpants, holey shirt, and hair matted on one side from sleeping. “You look nice.”

“Ha ha, very funny... and yes, I’m glad,” she said attempting to flatten her hair. She looked at him and laughed, he was soaked through his jacket and clothes. “You’re dripping on my carpet, don’t you have an umbrella or something?”

He shrugged and chuckled before holding his arms open. She walked over to him and hugged him, putting her head on his chest near his heart. He held her close, resting his head on top of hers.  

“I missed you.” She mumbled into his wet shirt.

“Missed you too,” he said pulling away slowly. She stood on her toes and kissed him once, then two more times on his lips. He pulled her closer, not wanting to break the kiss.

“You’re getting me wet.” She whispered. 

He smirked.

“No, I meant my clothes.” She shook her head. “I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, coming out with no umbrella.”

He shrugged again and walked to her bathroom stripping out of his wet clothes along the way. She stood, taking him in. She walked to the patio door in the kitchen, watching the rain fall outside; more at peace than she was before. 

He was there, she was happy.  

She didn’t turn around when she heard the bathroom door open or when she heard him putting his clothes in the dryer. His bare footsteps muffled by the hum of the dryer and the carpet, he walked over to where she was standing and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Better?” He asked. She looked at him, naked save for his boxers.

“Yeah, sure,” she said, trying to hide a smile and failing.

He laughed and pulled her close for a kiss.  As she deepened it, his hands began roaming down her back to pull up her shirt. She took a step back to help him and he smiled when he realized that she was braless.  

She stepped closer, her breasts against his chest, loving the feel of his warm body.  He held her tight and placed little kisses on her forehead, nose and cheeks. She let out a low moan before turning from him and walking away.  

After taking a few steps, she turned and looked at him, then began taking off her sweat pants and dropping them on the floor on the way to her bedroom. He followed closely, eyes on her hips and their slight sway.

When he reached her room, she closed the door behind him. Backing her into it, he started kissing, licking, and biting her lips and neck, causing her to moan. She loved the way he made her feel as his hand grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him.  

She could feel how hard he was through his shorts. She reached to pull them off, but she stopped when he began kissing her breasts and licking around her nipples. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the door, enjoying the feel of his lips and tongue. He kissed lower down her stomach, to her wet center. He stopped, and looked up at her.  Not wanting the sensations to stop, she took her hand, and reached down between her legs, placing one finger inside her and moving it around. 

He watched for a few seconds, listening to her moans, then wanting to taste her, he moved her hand and began licking and kissing her.  Her legs started trembling, so he grasped one and putting it over his shoulder, helping to hold her up, while he went deeper into her with his tongue, moving his hands up her thighs. 

It wasn’t too long before she began to reach an orgasm.  She gripped the doorknob behind her with one hand and his head with the other; bucking against him, she moaned out his name as she came.

He let her leg down and stood up, looking down at her; she reached up and pulled him down to her by his shoulders for a kiss.  She savored the taste of herself on his lips, and walked him backwards until she was able to push him back onto the bed. Climbing on top, she kissed him deep, her tongue playing with his. She nibbled at his neck as his hands moved up her thighs to play with her again. She grabbed his hands and moved them, then began kissing her way down to his boxers.  

She stopped and pulled them off; she was used to his size, but she still marveled at it. She looked up at him, and then bent her head down and kissed it. She began licking it from the base back up to the head and around. Slowly putting it in her mouth, she heard him take in a sharp breath.  He started to curse the deeper he went into her mouth. She moved her head up and down on him, going fast then slowing down, teasing him with her tongue and lips. She felt his leg shake, knowing that he was close; she stopped and started kissing him back up to his chest.

He looked down. “Why’d you stop?”

“Hush,” she said and kissed him, positioning herself above him, and then slowly letting him enter her.  

He moaned at how warm and wet she was. Kissing him one last time, she sat up, feeling all of him inside of her. With his hands on her hips she moved up and down on him.  He closed his eyes loving how she felt on his dick, how she moved on top of him, and the smoothness of her skin under his hands. She tightened her walls around him and he groaned and turned over, placing her underneath him.  Lowering himself down to kiss her neck, he started moving in and out of her slowly, teasing her. 

She arched her back up to meet him, grabbing on to his arms.  He kissed her neck and she pulled him closer to her body, wrapping her legs around him, her nails digging into his back.  He moved faster, bringing her closer to another orgasm. 

He felt her come, her walls contracting around him as she moaned out his name again.  He knew he couldn’t last much longer, and with her final contractions, she brought him over the edge. 

He collapsed next to her. She took a couple of deep breaths and turned to face him, leaning over to kissed him.  He reached out and draped his arms around her. She rested her head against him. Listening to his breathing and the rhythm of the rain outside, the storm had calmed down. She was glad.

She had missed him, it was true. She thought about him a lot, but that was fine too; she knew he thought about her too. How much? She wasn’t sure, but he’d thought enough of her to brave the storm to come see her; and for now that was enough for her. 

She kissed his forehead as he drifted off to sleep.  She decided she’d wake him up for round two in a few minutes.


End file.
